


When Blue replaces Gold

by kitkat1003



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Meh, angsty, happy ish ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat1003/pseuds/kitkat1003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was a believer of all of the guardians, even at his age.<br/>Even when he died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Blue replaces Gold

It is three hundred years before they meet the boy.

Three hundred years before they meet soft snowfall and snowflakes and white Christmas’s and frostbite and frost and _fun_.

North isn’t even looking at the globe, but for some reason, he, and every guardian, feel the sting of a lost believer, and it feels like a punch to the gut. Something is twisted and cold and _wrong_ , and everyone stops, coming to see the globe, to see the bright golden light flicker out in Burgess, and it is a dark spot where something beautiful once was, and they know that the child had not stopped believing.

The child had _died_.

It left them feeling hollow and hurt, because even if children died every day, this child was somehow important, and now they were gone, their smile fallen away and their eyes vacant and unseeing. They stare at each other for a moment sharing pain that electrified their will to make their holidays and jobs better than before. Tooth will be way ahead of schedule that night, dreams will be brighter and more pleasant, Christmas wonder will be in abundance, and Easter will be so filled with hope that people will practically burst with it.

It will never fill the many holes in their hearts, but it’ll cover them, and it will be enough for the time being.

They stare at the globe in silence for a few more moments, before the lack of noise begins to feel awkward, and everyone makes their exit.

Bunny was the first to leave, silently tapping his foot on the floor and falling through the hole he created, it closing up over his ears. Tooth was next, her wings fluttering as she flew up and away. Sandy stared a bit longer, golden eyes sad, before slowly lifting himself into the air and making his way out. North was last walking away to his workshop to make a new prototype and work himself out until he passed out and forgot the dead child whose parents were mourning.

No one stays to look at the globe when night falls.

If they had, they would have seen where the golden light disappeared, a blue shine spark to life.


End file.
